Not Quiet Enough
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: All Blaine had to do was keep quiet. Really. It shouldn't have been that difficult. PWP.


**A/N: Hello all! Here's another bit of smut that I wrote for Lou and my second attempt ever! Woo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt tiptoed into the bathroom, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the building steam. The faint humming coming from the shower told him that Blaine wasn't aware of his presence. Kurt smirked and quietly stripped himself of his boxer briefs and one of Blaine's old t-shirts.<p>

It wasn't until Kurt pulled back the shower curtain that Blaine realized he had company.

His yelp of surprise was quickly muffled by Kurt's lips attaching themselves to his own. Blaine's moan was swallowed as Kurt's tongue rendered him completely senseless. When Kurt finally pulled back, Blaine had to take a moment to gather himself.

"Kurt," he gasped, still breathless. "What are you doing here? Won't someone notice?"

Kurt didn't answer right away. Instead, his lust-darkened eyes took their time roving over Blaine's drenched body. The drops of water lead teasing paths down his chest and into a much more interesting area that made Kurt want to use his tongue to follow that same trail.

"As I recall," Kurt said, finally looking up at Blaine. "_You_ were the one who thought it was a good idea to sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night."

"Oh please, like you weren't expecting me." Blaine's struggled to keep his breath even as Kurt's fingers lightly danced across his chest. On each pass, they barely skimmed his already taut nipples.

"Hm, be that as it may, don't you think it would be a bit odd if my dad heard humming in the shower and it wasn't me?"

"It could have been Finn." Blaine struggled to keep his breathing under control while Kurt's hands made their torturously slow journey towards his now swollen cock.

"Humming Katy Perry? Not likely." Kurt's voice was laced with amusement while his hands never stopped moving. He smirked faintly when he noticed Blaine's hips twitching forward, yearning for contact.

'Well who am I to deny such a desperate, unvoiced plea?'

Kurt suddenly wrapped his fingers around Blaine's length and was rewarded with a surprised gasp.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Really, Blaine are you that clueless in the morning?" Kurt swiftly dropped to his knees and somewhere in the far recesses of Blaine's lust-addled mind, he was vaguely impressed that Kurt didn't slip and fall. That would have been a serious mood-killer. Speaking of which...

"You know what I mean." Blaine sucked in a harsh breath when Kurt lightly squeezed the base of his cock. That was really unfair of him. "Wh-what if someone hears us?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to be quiet," was all the warning Blaine received before he was swallowed all at once by Kurt's impossibly hot mouth.

Blaine was glad for the small area of the shower as he braced himself against the wall. Had there been any more space, Blaine was sure that he would have toppled over.

Blaine struggled to keep silent and barely managed to force back a groan as Kurt built up a steady rhythm. Kurt moaned faintly as he felt Blaine's hips buck against their captive place beneath his hands. He relished the knowledge that _he_ was the one responsible for Blaine losing every last shred of his usual composure.

Kurt continued his ministrations, basking in the control that he had over the boy above him. Alternating between sucking particularly hard and teasing, barely-there licks, Kurt brought Blaine to the edge only to reel him back in.

Who would have thought that Blaine Anderson, normally so cool, calm and collected, would be reduced to a babbling mess, fighting to keep is moans of ecstasy from alerting Kurt's family of their activities?

The hands that had found their way into Kurt's drenched hair tightened as Kurt sped up his pace. He knew that Blaine was close, but he didn't want him to just come. Kurt wanted Blaine to absolutely fall apart.

Kurt snaked his free hand between Blaine's legs and pressed a finger into Blaine's entrance.

"Kurt!" Blaine all but yelled. "I'm so close...please..."

Kurt moaned around Blaine, loving the rough and broken quality of his boyfriend's voice. Kurt added another finger and began thrusting in time with his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked a long stroke back up Blaine's cock and crooked his fingers _just so._

Blaine shattered, screaming his release around his fist and spending himself down Kurt's willing throat. Kurt watched Blaine lose all control and he found himself joining Blaine with his own climax. As he continued to suck Blaine dry, he realized that it was the first time he'd had an orgasm without actually touching himself.

Blaine down the wall, feeling like little more than a puddle of oversensitive nerves and pulled Kurt into a slow, lazy kiss.

"That was amazing," Blaine said once they parted, breath still coming in labored pants.

"Mm, yes I know."

"Oh, and so modest. However did I manage to land such a perfect catch?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day." The afterglow of their activities was punctuated by the sudden tenderness in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt! Are you almost done in there? Some of us would like to shower before lunch!" Burt's voice broke through the sound of the still-running shower and snapped the two of them back to reality.

"Y-yeah, dad! Just a minute!" Kurt quickly turned the water off and slapped his hand over Blaine's mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Kurt waited a few minutes before removing his hand, wanting to be completely sure that Burt was nowhere near the door.

"Okay, now we need to figure out how to get you out of here," all tenderness and post-orgasm sluggishness was gone as Kurt frantically tried to ensure Blaine's escape and survival.

"Well, I think the first step would be to get out of the bathroom." The glare Kurt sent Blaine made him rethink his decision to speak any further.

"Right then. We'll just make a mad-dash for my room and then you'll go back out the window. Once you're dressed and ready to leave, my dad should be in the shower so you won't have to worry about running into him."

"But what about Carole and Finn?" Blaine barely caught the towel that Kurt tossed him and quickly secured it around his waist.

"Just leave them to me. Okay, ready?" Kurt grasped the doorknob and held on to his own towel like a lifeline. At Blaine's nod of confirmation he opened the door and fled.

Blaine almost missed Kurt as he tried to keep up with him speeding through the hall and down the steps at breakneck speed. Once they were back in the basement, Kurt shut the door behind Blaine and sagged against it with a sigh of relief.

"Phew. We made it."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kurt," the boy in question groaned when he heard his father's voice through the door. "Breakfast will be ready in ten."

"Okay, thanks dad."

"No problem, kid. Oh, and Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes widened in pure terror at being addressed by the man who could very well kill him for doing inappropriate things with his son.

"Y-yes sir?" Blaine's voice was shakier than he would have liked, but did it matter if he were going to die within the next few minutes?

"You can stay for breakfast, too."

Blaine was sure that he was imagining things but the look on Kurt's face told him that he wasn't.

"Thank you, sir. I will."

"Alright, I'll see you two in ten minutes. Don't forget, I do have a key the door."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to respond before he heard Burt head back upstairs.

"Well," Blaine said after a few minutes of disbelieving silence. "That could have gone a lot worse."

"Blaine," Kurt said, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Just take my earlier advice and be quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. There it is. Writing Burt into this just amused me to no end. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
